<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blood in my Veins (is Calling Your Name) by afterandalasia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524311">The Blood in my Veins (is Calling Your Name)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia'>afterandalasia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2017 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sleeping Beauty (1959)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aurora Has Magic (Disney), Community: disney_kink, Dark, Dark Aurora (Disney), Dark Romance, F/F, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fae Maleficent (Disney), Femslash February 2017, Inspired by the Three-Eyed Raven (ASOIAF), Mild Smut, Power Couple, Seer Aurora (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In all her years, Maleficent has never known anyone, of any race, who could sit upon the Deep One's Throne and bear the magic that runs through it. But Aurora does, and rises always with a smile, and together their shadows spread across the land.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2017 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/698304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blood in my Veins (is Calling Your Name)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super fucking old prompt - an anonymous prompt from 2017 for <a href="https://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/3291.html?thread=7460059#cmt7460059">"Or perhaps on a darker note, Aurora/Maleficent?"</a></p><p>Hey presto, dark Malora happened. </p><p>"Fy nghariad euraidd" means "my golden love".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her heart still beats.</p><p>Above, there may be raging flames or howling storms, there may be the cacophonous dying or the rapturous victors, but here it is always quiet and still. Maleficent pauses in the doorway to the deepest chamber of the keep to admire, just one more time, the figure on the cold iron throne.</p><p>Aurora. Rose. Princess.</p><p><em>Fy nghariad euraidd</em>.</p><p>The great thorned roots of the great thorned trees above creep down into the earth, parting it, sucking something more vital than water or nutrition. Even Maleficent does not know how deep they go, what it is that they seek beneath the surface. What secrets run in their night-black sap.</p><p>Perhaps Aurora would know, if Maleficent asked. But Maleficent takes care with her questions, as careful as she is with her steps as she makes her away across the chamber. The hard-packed earth is silent beneath her feet and beneath the touch of the Dragon’s Eye in her hand, and only the whispering of her robes follows her.</p><p>She does not need to announce her presence; Aurora always knows. As she often – but not always – does, Aurora’s seated figure takes a deeper breath, and with a creaking ancient sounds the roots retreat from her again.</p><p>The thorns retract from her skin, leaving puncture wounds far smaller than they should be. The vines disentangle themselves from her arms, release her legs, uncurl from her throat, everywhere leaving their bloody kiss-marks in their wake.</p><p>For so many years, Maleficent had tried to find someone to take this hidden throne. She had forced fae into its embrace, fae who screamed at the bite of cold iron and were devoured before her eyes by the roots until nothing but shattered bones remained. She had tried her goblin minions, seem them torn to shreds. She had tried humans, and thought for brief shining moments it had worked as she had seen the vines wind into their skin, seen their eyes grow dark and distant, but always their blood had run too fast and pooled too deep and they, too, had died.</p><p>Aurora had opened her eyes from her long still sleep, and simply said, “Take me to the Deep Ones’ Throne.”</p><p>Fae magic wound into human blood. Not just Seelie magic, either; no, both of them had wound into her, grown into her skin as surely as she had grown into an adult, stretched and stirred and deepened into something which could do things Maleficent could never have anticipated.</p><p>She wondered, once, whether she should have asked those three fools whether they had realised what had been created. She should have asked them before she tore their wings from their backs and sucked their magic from their hearts.</p><p>Aurora opens her eyes, green dancing in the dim light, and smiles. “You came,” she says.</p><p>“I told you that I would,” Maleficent murmurs. She crosses to the throne, stopping just behind the fiery cold she can feel radiating from it, and extends a hand to Aurora.</p><p>Even after this time, it is still like a crackle of magic down her bones when Aurora’s hand slips into hers. Aurora stands, now nearly Maleficent’s height, eye to eye and fearless as she has always been in Maleficent’s presence. She trails a hand down Maleficent’s cheek and runs fingers beneath her chin, leaving faint smudges of blood there.</p><p>“Time is…” Aurora trails off, and sighs. “Your visits are always a welcome surprise, from those dreams.”</p><p>She draws Maleficent down into a kiss, lingering and yearning. It had taken Maleficent quite by surprise – fairies were wound from magic, never children, and so sex or physical affection was unnecessary and untended among their kind. But Aurora was human, and more than capable of finding pleasure, and Maleficent found and head power in worshipping Aurora’s body with her lips.</p><p>Aurora’s mouth is sweet, tongue nimble and teasing, and Maleficent can taste just a whisper of trees and sap upon her lips. She did not need to eat, nor drink; the roots fed upon her, only to feed her in turn.</p><p>“How long are you mine?” Maleficent whispers, running her free hand down Aurora’s silk-clad back. The light gown, sleeveless and slit up the thighs to allow the roots to find her more freely, is smudged with earth and blood, and still Aurora looks so achingly beautiful in it.</p><p>She will look more beautiful out of it.</p><p>“For all eternity,” Aurora replies, a smirk catching at her rose-petal lips. It is an aching nothing of a reply, because before too long her gaze will turn distant and she will return to the embrace of the Deep Ones’ Throne. She always does. But until then she will whisper where springs of old magic can be found, where great beasts lie waiting for Maleficent to unchain them and set them upon the kingdom’s enemies once again, where the last remaining pockets of resistance lie.</p><p>Her heart may be Maleficent’s, but her soul belongs to the Throne and its ancient masters, and her body they must share. And Aurora delights in it being that way.</p><p>For eternity, but still, for now. Arm-in-arm they walk from the deep halls to Maleficent’s chambers, for Maleficent to bathe Aurora’s skin with water and silk and her lips, kissing the unbleeding wounds that draw constellations on her skin, brushing the leaves from the unblemished gold river of her hair.</p><p>Aurora does not need to demand the shedding of Maleficent’s clothes, the revealing of the lean lines of her body. Thin, narrow-shouldered, narrow-hipped, a figure that none would expect beneath her daunting robes; she knows that she looks almost slight beside the opulence of Aurora’s curves, her down-soft skin. But for Aurora, and only Aurora, Maleficent unrobes, lets down her straight dark hair, and lets Aurora’s delicate, sure fingers trace the lines of her skin and the old scars from battles centuries gone.</p><p>She bears Aurora down upon the bed and suckles at her skin, between the ownership marks of the thorns from far below. She works around them, nails and teeth and tongue and lips on Aurora’s skin until Aurora unfolds like a petal around her. With agile tongue Maleficent pleasures her, chases the highs of her pleasure until Aurora’s tightens one hand in the sheets, one around Maleficent’s horn, until her heels press down against Maleficent’s back almost hard enough to bruise, until she cries and screams and moans uncaring of who might hear.</p><p>Neither of them have ever cared.</p><p>Then, with sweet salt on her lips, Maleficent will curl around her and Aurora will clutch at her warmth and nuzzle at her skin. Softened for a moment, seeking however briefly the one thing that her Throne cannot provide her. And Maleficent will savour it, even as Aurora starts to spill the new secrets she has learned, the new magics whose whispers she has heard on the air, the rumbles of power that come from deeper beneath them still than any chamber lies.</p><p>And step by step, kiss by kiss, night by night, their hold will spread like the shadow of wings across the land.</p><p>Maleficent strokes Aurora’s hair as the woman falls asleep in her arms, and allows herself a smile far warmer than she could ever have imagined she would want to give.</p><p>Her Aurora, her dawn… and everyone else’s sunset.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>